


Normal

by fanjimie



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanjimie/pseuds/fanjimie
Summary: Modern AU.Therese is a freelance illustrator living in Los Angeles with her roommate, Dannie. One day she received a phone call from an agent for a mysterious author asking her to illustrate a children’s book cover for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic ever so please be kind. I love reading all the lovely fanfics from all the writers of the Carol fandom and I really wanted to add my contribution piece to the fandom :’)
> 
> This is in first person perspective because I found that the easiest to write in.

I’ve always wondered what it’s like to fall deeply in love. As a child I loved to read romance novels and comics and fantasize about meeting my soulmate. I am what my peers would call, a late-bloomer. I had my first kiss with a boy I didn’t even really like when I was 21. He wanted a relationship with me while I thought we were better off as friends. We “broke up” after six months and I haven’t met anyone else since.

_Bzzt bzzt._

My phone vibrates as it receives a text message. I unlock my phone and see that it’s from Dannie, my best friend and roommate. He’s currently at work at the Los Angeles Times.

_Hey T, have u decided what to draw for the book cover? -Lord D_

I had been hired to illustrate a children’s book cover for an author that wishes to remain anonymous. According to their agent, their name is Ross. That was all the information I could get out of my client.

_I have a few thumbnail sketches done. I sent it to Ross’ agent for their approval then we can move on from there. -Therese_

_Cool, cool. Wanna get sum coffee at the new cafe down at 3rd Street? -Lord D_

_Sure, see ya there. -Therese_

————————————————————

The cafe was packed with people as it was their opening day. I squeezed through the crowd of people to find Dannie waving at me from a table in the corner.

“Took you long enough!” He said playfully.

“I’m surprised you didn’t throw me a life ring while I was drowning in a sea of people.” I retorted.

“Babies are born knowing how to swim, so I was sure you’d make it.” Dannie chuckled. I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

“So how’re those thumbnail sketches? Can I take a look-a-roo?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

I giggled and took a sip of my coffee. “Sorry, no-can-do doofus. The contract I signed with the agent says I can’t reveal anything until the book is published.”

“Dang, they got you sworn to secrecy? Who’re you illustrating for? The CIA? FBI? KGB?” Dannie gasped. “Are they listening to us right now?”

“Pfft, nothing like that you dork. They’re paying me a handsome amount so I’ll honor their contract.” I pretended to zip my mouth shut.

“Aight that’s fair.” He threw his hands up in compliance.

Dannie asked who Ross is and I could honestly say I had no idea. I’ve never even met Ross. I have no idea who this person is, or what their life is like and I honestly couldn’t care less. Their agent had sent me an email after seeing my other children’s book cover illustrations. I am thankful for the opportunity to illustrate another book cover, but Ross will just be another one of my business clients.

Dannie took a sip of his hot mocha with marshmallows. “Y’know, you should take more of an interest in people, T.” He said with a mouth full of marshmallows.

“Didn’t you ever grow past the age of 7? Mocha with marshmallows? I thought you were born in the 90’s, not 2009.” I mocked.

Dannie shrugged. “You sound like a baby boomer, let us millennials enjoy our avocado on toast and mocha with marshmallows.”

“This is why your generation can’t afford houses.” I said in a fake adult voice.

Dannie ate another marshmallow in an exaggerated way. “Anyways, you should dig in more to this Ross person. It seems sketchy that they won’t tell you anything about them.” He took another sip of his drink. “What if Ross is actually a rat controlling the person from the top of their head?” He gasped. “What if they’re actually Banksy!”

I shrugged off Dannie’s absurd ideas and said that Ross was probably just a normal author that loves writing children’s books. They probably have a normal life in a normal house with a normal pet, like a cat.

We stayed in the cafe for another hour, telling each other the drama of our work lives. Dannie’s writing gig at The Los Angeles Times has got him meeting some good and bad people. He talks about how he had to write an article on a man who claimed he was abducted by aliens. I said it could’ve happened because there’s no way we’re the only planet with life in the universe. Dannie waved my thought off and said that even if there is life outside of Earth there’s no way they’d come visit us because we’re still too primitive.

Dannie took a Lyft back to work and I drove back to my apartment. I unlocked the door to my apartment on the third floor of the building and dropped my keys on the shoe cubby. I walked into my modestly sized living room and sat on the couch.

_Just another normal day in the life of Therese Belivet._

That was what I thought until the phone call came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave some comments if you enjoyed my work! I’ll be updating this pretty fast since I have a few more chapters done already.
> 
> Much love ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two here we go!
> 
> This one is a bit longer than the first chapter because I’m starting to get my writer’s groove!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy how they meet ;)

_Ring ring._

My phone rang in my jacket pocket. I unlocked the screen to see it’s a call from Ross’ agent.

“Hello?”

“Hi Therese!” The agent greeted in a high and cheery voice. “Thanks for sending us the thumbnail sketches so soon. I would like you to know Ross has decided on one of them and we would like to move forward from there.”

“That’s great! Which one have they picked?” I said in relief. I was relieved that one of the sketches was approved. In the past I’ve worked with clients that made me redo over 20 thumbnails.

“Well Ross really likes the one with the little girl decorating a Christmas tree with her mom. She said it was the best out of all of them.”

_She. So Ross is a woman. Huh._

I spoke into the phone. “I’m happy about that. I’ll work on the illustration a bit more and then send you a second draft for her to look at.”

“Perfect, I’ll be in contact soon.” The agent hung up.

I put the phone down and breathed out. Phone calls always made me nervous.

_At least I finally know what gender Ross is._

—————————————————————

After finishing up the second draft for two days, I sent the artwork to the agent. I stretched my arms out at my drafting table and looked at the clock on the wall.

_9:25 pm. It’s too late to go out and get any decent dinner food. I guess I’ll go to McDonald’s._

I drove up to the McDonald’s near my apartment and parked my used car. I walked in to line up behind a blonde woman and her daughter. Judging from the backs of their clothes I would guess they’re from a posh neighborhood. The woman was wearing a dark velvet red, long winter coat. Her luminous blonde wavy hair just reached below her shoulders. The little girl with brown hair appeared to be wearing the uniform of the private school a few blocks away.

“Mommy, I want chicken nuggets! Oh, and the Happy Meal toy!” The little girl said excitedly.

“Alright sweetheart, since you were the star of today’s school performance.” The woman said in a low, feminine voice.

My ears immediately perked up at the sound of her voice. My heart sped up and I stared at the back of the woman’s head. Oh, how I wished she would turn around so I can see if her face matches the perfect tone of her voice. I just know she would be beautiful.

The woman walked up to the cashier with her daughter and placed their order. The teenage cashier also couldn’t stop staring at the blonde woman in front of me, I felt so envious he got to look at her face before I did. She grabbed her receipt and the toy for her daughter and turned around.

In that moment everything else became a blur to me. She was the only clear object in my vision. Her eyelashes were long and accentuated her blue-grey eyes, I could see pools of galaxies in them. Her lips were stained bright red from lipstick. She had high prominent cheekbones that I swear could cut glass. Her entire posture made her seem like a marble statue carved by Michelangelo. I had stopped breathing when our eyes met. I could’ve sworn I saw a spark in her blue grey eyes. The moment felt like it lasted years, decades even. She smiled at me and walked off to a table in the back with her daughter.My eyes followed her and would not turn my head away until she completely disappeared from my vision.

The cashier’s pre-pubescent voice snapped me back to reality. “Miss? Are you ready to order?”

Flustered that I was caught staring, I tucked my bobbed hair behind my right ear. “Oh— um yes, can I get a buttermilk chicken salad? I’ll take it for here.” I paid the cashier for my meal and quickly walked to the back where the tables are to see if I can find the woman.

I immediately spotted her sitting at a booth next to the indoor playground. She was watching her daughter as she climbed the stairs up to the slide. I sat a few tables away to watch them. The blonde was smiling as her daughter waved at her from the top of the slide. She seemed to love her daughter very much. I couldn’t help but smile and also feel envy towards to the daughter, my mother left me at an orphanage when I had just turned seven and I haven’t felt a mother’s love since.

I couldn’t resist and took my sketchbook and pencil out of my tote bag. I started to sketch the woman who has captured all of my attention. Her prominent cheekbones, steel blue eyes, and full red lips were the main focus of my sketch. I couldn’t help but blush to myself as I drew her. Yesterday I went to a cafe and listened to Dannie’s advice, I drew the patrons in the cafe for the afternoon. None of them had fully captured my attention like this woman has.

When I looked up from my sketchbook, the woman was no longer in her seat.

_Huh? Where did she go?_

My eyes started searching for her when—

“Is that me?” The low voice came from next to me and I yelped from surprise.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you like that.” She said.

I looked up and it was her. My muse. She towered over me and I wasn’t sure if it was because I was sitting down, or if she was that much taller than me. My heartbeat quickened and I could feel myself starting to sweat from how nervous I am.

“Y-yes, I’m sorry I should’ve asked.” I stammered. “My friend told me to take more of an interest in people.”

The blonde woman bent down closer to me to get a better look at the drawing. A waft of her perfume flowed through my senses. She smelled of flowers in spring.

She gestured towards my sketchbook. “May I?” She asked. I nodded and handed her my sketchbook.

She held my sketchbook in both hands and looked at the two-dimensional mirror of herself. Her eyes seemed to follow various different graphite strokes on the drawing. My breathing quickened and I was afraid she would be angry at me for drawing her without consent.

“This is lovely. How long did it take for you to draw this?” She asked me without looking up from the sketchbook.

“Maybe about five minutes.” I replied. _Oh god, I hope she doesn’t think I’ve been staring at her for a long time._

I watched as she fluttered her long eyelashes, the corners of her lips curled into a small smile. “Impressive.” She said in a hushed, low voice. She looked up from my sketchbook, steel blue eyes met my emerald green eyes. We locked eye contact for a few seconds before she asked if I shared my artwork on the Internet. I wrote down the link to my portfolio website on my receipt and handed it to her.

“I’m sorry, I wish I had better paper to write on.” I stuttered.

“This will do just fine, um—“ She looked at me and I knew she was asking for my name.

“It’s Therese Belivet.”

“Therez? Not Thereeza?” She pronounced my name with a French accent and in that moment I wished for nobody else to call my name ever again, except for her.

“Yes.” I looked down, hoping to god my face isn’t as red as an apple. 

I took in a few breaths before I looked up. “And you?”

The woman smiled. “Carol. Carol Aird.” The name perfectly rolled off her tongue.

I smiled shyly back and repeated her name. “Carol.”

“Mommy look!” Her daughter shouted from the slide, breaking up the moment. Carol turned her head towards her daughter’s voice and said she’ll be right there.

Carol looked back down at me. “Well, the little one’s calling me. Thank you for showing me your art.” She handed back the sketchbook.

Saddened by the fact that I might never see Carol again I looked down. “Oh yes, of course.” I breathed in and with an ounce of courage I looked back up at Carol. “Thank you for being the perfect muse.”

Carol’s perfectly shaped eyebrows lifted up in surprise. She smiled and laugh lines appeared around her eyes. She was so beautiful, I would never forgive myself for looking away from her face.

I was preparing my heart to bid this ethereal woman goodbye forever when— “Let me take you out to lunch. I would like to thank you for your beautiful sketch of me.”

Surprised by her suddenly asking me out to lunch I couldn’t form any words. My eyes widened and all I could do was purse my lips and nod my head eagerly. Carol handed me her phone for me to enter my phone number. My hands shook as I entered my phone number into her contacts. When I handed her phone back our fingers grazed each other, electricity jolted up from my hands onto the top of my head. I shuddered at the slight physical touch.

“Well, that’s that.” Carol smiled. “I will be in touch.” She winked.

With a turn of her head she walked towards her daughter in the playground. I watched as Carol watched her daughter go up and down the slide three more times before they cleaned up their table and left.

My brain hadn’t fully processed what had just happened. My cheeks were still burning hot and my breathing had not returned to normal ever since Carol first talked to me. I looked down at my sketchbook on the table and picked up my pencil. I wrote in cursive, _Carol_ , next to the pencil sketch of her. I ran my index finger gently over her name. I lingered inside the establishment for 10 more minutes before packing up my things and driving back home.

—————————————————————

After cleaning up and heading to bed, I lied under my covers with only one thought in mind.

_I met a goddess at a McDonald’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed my work! Your comments fill my heart joy and encourage me to keep writing and practicing :’)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoy writing Therese and Dannie’s friendship if you already can’t tell :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In my dreams I saw myself as my childhood self, wearing tethered rags with holes in them. I was walking through a dimly lit street in Europe, starving from having not eaten anything in days. The street grew narrower and narrower until I became the only thing that could fit on it. With tired and battered feet, I looked up and at the end of the street there was light. I started running, desperate to get there, praying for it to be the thing that saves me. 

As I got closer to the light I could see the silhouette of a giant person, a woman. She had curves like the sand dunes in a desert and bright yellow hair that flowed with the wind currents. She turned around and I looked into her giant ocean deep blue eyes. She reached her hand down for me to grab and when I touched her index finger the entire world became light.

I jolted awake, breathing heavily.

_What on earth?_

I reached for the glass of water on my bedside table and gulped down the water as if I had been walking through the desert for months. I got up from my bed and went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and rinsed my face. I used both hands to clasp at the edge of the sink and looked up at the mirror.

My brown hair was in a tangled mess from tossing and turning in bed. I had dark circles under my eyes from the last few days of pulling all-nighters finishing up illustration projects. I rubbed my face with the palm of my hands and walked back to bed. My alarm clock read 4:50 am. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

—————————————————————

_Knock knock knock._

“Yo Therese! It’s 10:30, you still sleeping?” Dannie said loudly from behind my bedroom door.

I groggily opened my heavy eyelids. _Shit, I overslept._

I rubbed my eyes and got up from bed and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up for what’s left of the day.

I tied my hair into a low ponytail as I walked into the living room. Dannie was at the dining table and looked up from his brunch. “Mornin’ sleeping beauty, was Prince Charming late in waking you up today?” He joked.

“Sadly, there are no Prince Charming’s in my life.” I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from the couch.

“Hey!” Dannie said in an offended voice and gestures to himself.

“I didn’t know today was April Fool’s day.” I bantered. “I’m heading out to Starbucks, want anything?” I said as I put on my worn Converse shoes.

“Mocha frapp, skim milk.” Dannie grinned.

“God, I forgot you were a child.”

“Skim milk is a very adult dairy option.” Dannie wagged his finger. He paused and changed the playful tone of his voice. “Hey, did something happen last night? It’s not like you to oversleep.”

I paused at the doorway and looked at him. I’ve never told him I was interested in women. This was something I’ve known since high school, but it’s also a secret I’ve kept tightly shut.

_Should I tell him about Carol? No, maybe not right now._

“You know me, another all-nighter.” I lied.

Well, it wasn’t really a lie. I had been up until 2:30 am but it wasn’t for work. I kept obsessively checking my phone for a text from Carol. In the back of my mind I knew it was ridiculous to expect her to text me right after giving her my number, but I couldn’t help to hope. The text message never came and I fell asleep, clutching my phone in my hand.

Dannie rose an eyebrow, it seemed like he saw through my lie. “You really need to watch your sleep schedule T, you’re already startin’ to look like a panda.” He joked.

I flipped him off as I headed out the doorway. “That’s the cutest panda to you.”

I walked across the street under the chilly winter breeze. The skies were cloudy and everything looked grey. I clutched my green cardigan close and I checked my phone one more time to see if Carol had texted me. Nope, nothing.

_It hasn’t even been a day, Therese. Chill._

I sighed and walked in the Starbucks, ordering a cold brew and mocha frappucino for Dannie. I stood at the side and looked out the window. What I would give for Carol to appear before my eyes right at this moment. It was like I had a hit of an addictive drug last night, and I’m already craving for another dose.

“The-reese? One grande cold brew and venti mocha frappe for The-reese.” The barista called out and broke me free from my thoughts.

I’ve never really cared if someone mispronounced my name, but I caught myself wishing they would say my name like Carol did. No, I take that back, I felt that part of my name was reserved for Carol only. I replayed the sound of her voice in my head.

_“Therese.”_

I smiled to myself as I grabbed the coffees and walked back home.

—————————————————————

The evening sun has started to go down the horizon and Dannie and I were eating Chinese takeout as we sat on the sofa, watching The Great British Bake Off.

“God I can’t believe, Ian threw his baked Alaska in the trash!” Dannie threw his hands up.

“He’ll get eliminated I bet.” I said as I scooped some chow mein into my mouth.

Dannie snorted. “Nah, he’s gonna get away with it because he’s the pretty white boy with the beautiful beard.”

“Want me to call him and let him know you want to make out with his beard?”

Dannie threw some white rice at me.

“Hey don’t waste food!” I laughed.

My phone rang on the coffee table in front of the couch and an unknown number appeared on the screen. I quickly threw aside my plate of food and lunged for my phone.

I slid the green button to the right and picked up the phone to my ear. “—Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Carol. Is this Therese?”

Carol didn’t even need to tell me it was her, I could recognize her voice from a thousand miles away.

“Yes, what’s up?” I immediately smacked myself on the forehead with the palm of my hand. _Why am I so uncool._

I could hear Carol chuckle on the other line. “Yes, well I was wondering if you’re free on Sunday. There’s an Italian restaurant down on 9th Street. They have incredible Ricotta.”

“I’m free!” I said too eagerly. “—I mean yea for sure, let’s go there.”

“I’ll see you on Sunday then.” And Carol hung up.

The phone call was brisk and I wished it would last forever. I could listen to Carol talk for decades. I put my phone back down on the coffee table and smiled to myself.

_I have a date with Carol on Sunday._

“Uh— what was that?” Dannie snapped me out of my thoughts. He was staring at me with a confused look in his eyes.

“What was what?” I asked.

“The lunging for your phone at the speed of light, the weird awkward conversation you just had, and now the goofy smile on your face.” Dannie listed as he counted on his fingers.

“It’s nothing— I just met a new friend last night at McDonald’s.” I hoped to dodge any more probing questions.

“Ooh a _friend_?” Dannie wiggled his eyebrows. “Dang Therese, I didn’t know you got game. Who’s this guy?”

“It’s a woman and we’re just friends. She caught me drawing her like you told me to, and she wanted to thank me for my sketch.”

Dannie paused as a few thoughts ran through his head. “Huh, okay. Well what’s her name? What’s she like?”

I looked at him, ready to move on from this conversation. “Her name is Carol, and she has a young daughter. That’s all I know. Now can we please go back to watching the show? I want to see Ian get eliminated.” I looked back at the television screen.

Dannie stared at me for a few seconds before he seemed to give up on asking further questions and we continued watching the baking show.

—————————————————————

Tonight I slept peacefully. I dreamt I was walking through a meadow with blooming colorful flowers. The spring wind flowed through my white summer dress and I could see Carol at the edge of the meadow. She was sitting on a picnic blanket under the shade of a large tree.

I walked up to her. I stood, towering over her casual sitting position and she smiled and took my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter updates will be coming in a bit more slowly after this because I’ve actually been away on a trip for a few weeks. I’ll be going back to work soon so life’s gonna get busy;;
> 
> Thank you all again for the support, the Carol fandom is absolutely the best and I love you all so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my 12-hour flight back home and I was hopped on some Advil PM so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy how our ladies' lunch date goes :)

It was late Saturday evening and I sat at my drafting table absentmindedly drawing on a once blank canvas. Using a graphic pencil I drew the outlines of a woman. She was lying down on a bed, her hair rested on the pillow and parts of it splayed on her face. I hadn’t drawn her facial features yet because I didn’t know what she should look like. I felt stuck and put the pencil down.

_Ding._

My phone notified an incoming email. I tapped open the notification to see it’s from Ross’ agent. She had responded to the second draft I sent yesterday. In the email she wrote that there are a few minor changes Ross would like to make in the artwork. I clicked open the attached image to see what Ross wants to edit. I gasped in horror to see that Ross had circled so many things on the artwork.

“She literally wants to change everything.” I whispered to myself. I’ll never make it in time for the deadline at this rate. I looked at the clock on the wall above my desk. It’s 9:15 pm, it’s not enough time to get the final draft out by Sunday morning. Annoyed with how tight my schedule became I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

_If I pull another all-nighter tonight then I can definitely get the artwork out to Ross. But then I’ll definitely end up looking like a raccoon that fell asleep in a garbage bin when I meet Carol for lunch tomorrow._

After mulling over whether if I should get a good night’s rest or not I decided to stick to my work ethics. Always finish projects before the deadline. I turned on my computer, clicked open my art program and got to work.

_I’m gonna drown myself in espresso shots tomorrow._

_—————————————————————_

At some point during the night the caffeine stopped working. I relied on the thoughts of imagining what Carol meeting me for lunch would be like to keep me awake. I thought about what she would wear. Would she wear the same velvet winter coat from when we first met, or would she wear something different? I thought about how she would greet me. Would she be excited to see me and give me a hug? What if she becomes bored with me because of how nervous I am? My thoughts quickly went into a downfall because of lack of sleep.

Sunlight started to creep in through the window blinds. My left hand cramped from drawing so intensively for the entire night. I rubbed my sandpaper eyelids with my hands and yawned. I thought I would pass out any minute earlier but I managed to finish the final draft. I emailed the final artwork to Ross’ agent and prayed that everything would be approved.

I crawled into bed and pulled the cover up to my shoulders. My mattress had been used for years and had weird lumps in places, but currently in my tired mind space, it felt like I was laying on clouds. I turned to lie on my side and fell asleep.

—————————————————————

The afternoon sun peeking through the blinds on my window directly onto my eyes woke me up. I groaned and turned away from the burning ball of gas and tried to fall asleep again. After a few seconds my eyes shot open.

_Oh shit, I’m oversleeping again!_

I abruptly sat up on my bed, wiped the dry drool off my cheek and looked at the bedside clock. It was 40 minutes before the lunch date with Carol. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Stepping out of the bathroom with a fresh face, I went to my wardrobe to take out my dark green dress. The collar was trimmed to curve right above my collarbone. The dress’ long sleeves stuck to the shape of my arms perfectly. The trim of the belt complemented my slim figure and the ruffles flowed down to right above my knees. I sat at my desk and pulled out the makeup mirror from the side. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and applied makeup. I used a generous amount of foundation and cover up to hopefully hide the dark circles under my eyes and pale skin color thanks to days of sleepless nights. I chose a dark red crimson lipstick because I imagined it would match with Carol.

I sat on the mini stool by the doorway entrance to put on my knee-high black heeled boots. I grabbed my dark beige bag with gold colored chains as the shoulder strap and headed out.

As I drove to the restaurant I could feel my heart beat faster and faster the closer I got to my destination. I gripped the steering wheel tightly with both of my hands and breathed out.

_Am I nervous because it’s been a long time since I’ve met someone or is it because this someone I’m meeting is Carol?_

I arrived at the restaurant and parked my car. I pulled down the overhead visor and checked my makeup in the mirror. The dark bags under my eyes were still visible under the layers of makeup and I sighed.

_So much for not looking like a raccoon._

_—————————————————————_

I had been sitting at a round table in the middle of the restaurant for 15 minutes. The round table had a white table cloth over it. On top of it was a small glass vase with a single red rose in it, some condiments, and empty plates andsilver utensils. I looked around the restaurant, it was a higher scale than what I’m used to. Various other customers were chatting with each other around me. I always wondered what each person’s story was. At the table to the right of mine sat an elderly couple. They ate slowly and made light talk about how cold the weather has been because it rained. The table to the left sat two business men. One tall man in a lean grey business suit seemed to be consulting the other shorter business man on how to start a tech company.

My mind floated up to cloud nine, wondering that if each person is the main character of their own story, then I would be a side character in theirs. Would I ever be the main character in someone else’s story though?

The cacophony of the restaurant muffled out into background noise when I heard her voice from behind me.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

I looked up behind me and there she was. A goddess. Again, she towered over me. Carol glowed just like the first time I had met her. Her bright blonde hair were in loose waves and she wore a bright red dress that brought out the curves in her figure. She had black stockings on with tasteful leopard print heals. She held her black trench coat in her arm with her clutch handbag. I looked at her eyes and then down to her lips, she wore the same bright red lip color as before. I decided to name it the _‘Signature Carol Red’._

Carol smiled and squeezed my shoulder as she walked to her seat across the table from me. My shoulder burned hot like it was on fire. Just a simple touch from Carol sends me to the moon.

Carol sat down and asked a waiter to bring us the menus. “I had to drop Rindy, my daughter, off at her father’s earlier. Thank you for waiting for me.”

I hadn’t realized that Carol could be married just because I saw her by herself with her daughter. I looked at her left hand resting on the table.

_No ring._

“It’s no problem at all. Thank you for meeting me for lunch.” I replied.

Carol’s lips curled into a smile. “You are so lovely.”

The waiter came back and handed us the menus, just time for me to hide the blush on my cheeks with it. My eyes scanned the menu closely and every food item’s price was way above my usual spending range.

Carol didn’t even open her menu and she immediately said her order to the waiter.

“I’ll have the ricotta with browned butter and a dry martini.” She handed the menu back to the waiter.

He turned to me for my order and I scanned the menu nervously one more time before saying I’ll have the same. The waiter took our menus and walked away.

Carol watched the waiter walk back to the kitchen and she turned her eyes back onto me.

“So, Therese Belivet. What kind of name is Belivet?” She asked.

“It’s Czech, it was originally—“

“It’s very original.” Carol smiled.

I smiled shyly back and looked into her eyes. Her blue-grey eyes were like an ocean on a stormy night. We sat in silence, looking at each other. Carol had a wall of confidence up compared to how anxious I must’ve looked. I thought about how she was able to know what food she wanted to order to heart and all I could do was followed her lead. I was unable to decide for myself.

The waiter came back with our drinks.

Carol took a sip of her martini. “How long have you been drawing for?” She broke the silence.

I thought for a second. “I think for almost 20 years.”

Carol looked surprised. “That’s quite a long time. And how old are you now?”

“I’m 25.”

Carol paused. “You’re still a child.”

 _Child._ That stung a little. I took a sip of the martini and my face scrunched together. It left a bitter taste in my mouth and burned my throat as it made its way to my stomach. i

The waiter came back with our plates of food in his hands. Everything looked delicious.

“Well, bon appetit.” Carol rose her fork and knife and smiled.

As we ate we made light conversation about each other’s lives. Carol’s daughter, Rindy, was five years old and just started kindergarten. I told Carol about what I do as a freelance illustrator.

Carol laughed as I told her stories about the horrible clients I’ve worked with. Especially my most recent client, Ross.

Carol laughed. “Is that why you look tired today?”

Horrified my tiredness was noticeable I apologized. “Yes, I’m sorry if I’m not at my best today.”

“Don’t be. You’re just fine.” She winked.

Heat ross up to my face yet again and I looked down at my hands resting on my lap, embarrassed by the number of times I’ve blushed during lunch.

I could see Carol chuckle and drink her martini in my peripherals.

It had been on my mind since Carol arrived at the restaurant earlier so I plucked up the courage to ask.

“And Rindy’s father, are you two still...”

“We don’t live together anymore. Harge moved back to his mother’s house.” Carol looked away. The mood immediately dropped. I mentally smacked myself for asking such a personal question.

The silence between us was drowned out by the chatter and clinking of silver utensils on plates.

Carol cleared her throat. “So what do you do on Sundays?”

“Nothing in particular, what do you do?”

“How would you like to come visit me next Sunday? There’s a bit of country where I live.” Carol paused, as if she was unsure of my answer. “Would you?”

Shocked that Carol would ask me out again I stammered.

“Yes.”

—————————————————————

The lunch ended as soon as it had started. Carol paid for the meal despite my protests. She insisted that I could make it up to her by bringing some wine to her place on Sunday. At the entrance of the restaurant outside I watched as Carol walked off to a blue BMW. A woman with brown hair that curled above her chest was inside at the driver’s seat. She had on a pair of big round sunglasses that covered half of her face. Before Carol went in the passengers side she waved me goodbye. I waved back and the brunette looked at me before they drove off. I wondered who she was.

I arrived back to my apartment tired but elated. Next Sunday seemed so far away, I wasn’t sure how I would survive the week. I took off my boots and changed into an old t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed. Many sleepless nights finally caught up to me and I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed my work, thank you!
> 
> Much love xoxo
> 
> PS: Last December I drew Carol and Therese, here's the link I promise you won't regret it ;) --> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq59MA5Fks-/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet


End file.
